


Red Silk

by red_and_blue_sewer_circus



Series: Empty [1]
Category: Smile No More - James A. Moore
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Breathplay, Choking, Clowns, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Human/Monster Romance, Knifeplay, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Painplay, Pure Smut, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Scary Clowns, Slapping, Spanking, Undead, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_and_blue_sewer_circus/pseuds/red_and_blue_sewer_circus
Summary: An Empty storyline oneshot. Takes place before the events of Empty.Rufo's POVRufo has demonic urges when it comes to sex. It's time to break in his girlfriend and push her to her limits.





	Red Silk

Rufo sat on his girlfriend’s couch with his head leaned back and his eyes closed. His hand moved up and down, slowly stroking his cock while he thought about what he planned to do to her.

They hadn’t been dating long. It was only his third time visiting her as her lover, but Rufo was tired of holding back. He didn’t mind being a gentleman, treating her the way a lady should be treated, but he had darker urges when it came to sex. It wasn’t so different from his urge to kill. It was simply something he had acquired when he possessed Marco’s body which, by the way, came with it's own dark desires. He wanted to hurt her. To cut open her skin, rip into her flesh with his teeth and taste her blood. So far he had only bitten her, but it thrilled him and he wanted more. What better time to push her to her breaking point?

He listened to her footsteps as she crossed from the bathroom to the bedroom door. He could hear every move she made and if he had really tried, he could have listened to her heart beat. It was a pretty neat trick to have especially in his line of work. The bedroom door creaked and she tiptoed down the hallway, pausing when he finally came into view. Rufo rolled his head forward and opened his steel blue eyes, grinning as he looked over her body while his hand moved a little faster.

Wet hair hung loose. A heart pattern t-shirt with no bra. Red shorts that were so tight they left nothing to the imagination and her eyes were glued to his hand, watching as he stroked himself. He smiled wide enough to show teeth too perfect to be natural.

“Come over here.” 

It wasn't a request and she rushed to obey. She learned quick, he had to give her that.

She stepped in front of him and he watched her struggle not to fidget with her hands. Sex with him still made her anxious. Good.

“Like what you see baby girl?” 

She nodded, her eyes drifted down to his cock. 

“Then get on your knees.”

She dropped to her knees and he grabbed her wet hair, forcing her face down to his crotch. The tip of her tounge hesitantly swiped the head of his cock before slipping back between her lips. Brat.

“That’s not going to work tonight doll.”

Rufo pulled her head back so he could look into her eyes and dipped his hand down the front of her shirt. He squeezed her breasts then painfully tweaked her nipples between his thumb and forefinger until they strained against the fabric of her t shirt.

“I think I’ve been too easy on you. In fact, I think I need to fuck some fear back into your body. What do you say?” 

Her eyes went wide and her lips parted in a soft gasp. He liked that look on her face and shifted to sit on the edge of the couch.

“Lets try this again.” 

When he pulled her head down the second time, she made sure to take his cock in her mouth. She swallowed him down to the back of her throat, almost gagging in the process. Rufo held her there and enjoyed the feel of her struggling before he finally let her up for air. Thick strings of saliva trailed from her open mouth and connected to the head of his cock. Her eyes were red with tears and she quickly sucked in a breath of air before he pushed her back down. His other hand slid down her back to her ass and he squeezed hard enough to make her moan. 

“That’s it baby. Just like that.”

Her mouth felt good wrapped around him, her tounge worked him just as much as her lips. Rufo moaned and raised his hand over her ass before bringing it down in a harsh slap. Her body jumped and he knew it had to hurt. He tightened his grip to keep her in place and slapped her just as hard on the other cheek. She tried to cry out, but couldn’t manage anything but a muffled sob around his cock. Rufo slapped again, over and over, alternating sides until finally, she tried to pull away from him. He yanked her head up, grabbing her bottom jaw as he brought his face down to hers.

“Did that hurt?”

She nodded, her swollen bottom lip protruded in a pout and Rufo laughed in her face. He knew it would take more than a couple of slaps to the ass to really hurt her. Hell, he’d done more than that in their short time together. She was pushing his boundaries, so he figured he might as well push hers right back. Rufo stood and picked her up by the head as if she weighed nothing. Her legs kicked out into empty air while he carried her down the hallway to her bedroom. 

“You better suck it up sweetheart. I’m just getting started.”

He cackled and threw her on the bed. A red silk scarf materialized between his hands as he climbed on top of her and used it to tie her wrists to the headboard. She held still for him and he grinned, happy with her sudden decision to obey. He’d never lost his temper with her, she wouldn’t still be alive if he had, but she knew just how dangerous he could be.

“Spread your legs.”

She lifted her knees, opening herself up just as he’d instructed. Rufo stripped off his clothing then climbed between her legs. A flick of the wrist, and a knife appeared in his hand. He watched her and ran his tongue over his teeth while he tested the sharp edge of the blade against the pad of his thumb. She struggled and pulled against the scarf, but she could try forever and never get out of those bonds. He had made sure of that.

“What are you going to do with that?”

The look on her face was driving him crazy. It was somewhere between fear and anticipation. He moved the tip of the knife to her hand and lightly scratched a trail down her arm, across her breast and abdomen, then finally came to rest at her mound. She was so close to tears, he could feel her body shaking underneath him.

“Why, I’m gonna use it to cut you up doll. You should try to hold still. Wouldn't want me to slip now would you?”

Her whimper made his cock throb and he pressed the flat of the blade against her slit. The thin material of her shorts was already damp and turned a slightly darker shade of red. Rufo smirked as his eyes flicked up to her face. 

“Filthy girl. You’re not wearing any panties.”

Her cheeks flushed and he chuckled as he grabbed the crotch of her shorts. He pulled the material out away from her skin before slicing through it with one quick flick of his wrist. The blade almost nicked her skin causing her to flinch. Just the way he wanted. One look told him how wet she was, but instead of touching her he left her needy and exposed. Rufo ran the knife under her shirt and lifted, cutting it up the middle. The heart print pattern split in half and fell away, revealing nipples that quickly stiffened. He spared a moment to tease them before he grabbed her breast and squeezed. She moaned and arched her back, pushing her tits harder into his hand. No, she was enjoying it too much. He slapped her across the breast and she looked up at him with hurt in her eyes... so he did it again and again until her skin was puffy and red.

Once he was satisfied with the hand print, Rufo raised the knife to her hot skin and sliced the side of her breast just enough to bleed freely. Her jaw dropped open as he lowering his mouth to the cut. The sweet taste of her blood filled his mouth and he moaned while she screamed. He worked his way down her body; slicing and biting across her ribs, her stomach and finally her thighs. He watched her pussy as he sucked on the inside of her leg. She was even wetter now. Throbbing. His eyes followed the trail of blood and bruises covering her body until he could see her sweat soaked face. Her breathing was erratic, her lips swollen, her cheeks flushed and her eyes half lidded while she panted. She was at the limit of her pain tolerance and as much as he wanted to push her past it, he enjoyed having a girlfriend. 

Rufo tossed the knife off the edge of the bed and pushed two fingers inside her cunt while he moved his mouth to suck on her clit. Her eyes snapped open. She screamed his name and tried to sit up, but the scarf held her down. Her pussy squeezed around his fingers, clenching as he pumped them in and out. She was wet enough so he added a third finger and curled them up to press against her g spot. She screamed when she came, but he didn't let up. He fingered her through her orgasm and didn't stop until she collapsed, limp on the bed.

Her insides were still twitching when he pushed his painfully hard cock deep inside her, filling her in one swift stroke. Rufo moaned and lifted her hips in his hands, bouncing her in his lap as he thrust in and out of her.

“You’ve got a great pussy baby. Always so wet and tight no matter what I do to you.”

No answer. He dropped her hips and changed the angle so he was leaning over her body. His hands rested on either side of her chest as he continued his steady rhythm. Her eyes were closed, her breathing deep. She was out of it and that just wasn't going to work for him. He ran his hand along the side of her face before slapping her. Hard. Her eyes snapped opened but it took another slap before she finally focused on him. His hand moved from her face and closed around her neck as he picked up his pace. Rufo squeezed tighter and pounded into her, fucking her harder and faster than he ever had before. Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream, the bed springs sqeaked to his rhythm and he watched her eyes roll in her head. Her face was starting to change from red to blue when he felt the familiar tightening in his groin. Rufo thrust a few more times before he came, spilling his load deep inside her. He lowered his forehead to rest against hers and one final spasm followed a groan of pleasure, then it was over.

Rufo released her throat and watched her color return as she sucked in deep, sobbing breaths. Honestly, he would be surprised if she was able to speak tomorrow morning. A dark ring was forming around her neck but he knew some tricks with makeup to help her hide it from public view. He didn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea about his girl... or else he’d have to punish them. He smiled. He knew he was starting to feel the slightest hint of affection for her and it made him feel almost human again. She was entertaining and accepted what he was, which was a feat in it's own. Not only that, but the sex was great. She’d proven she could take physical punishment and he was willing to bet with some work, he could push her even further.

Rufo untied her and held her close while he stroked her hair. He told her what a good girl she was and how well she did and he meant it. He was proud of her. His desire for blood and violence was temporarily sated and he finally felt content, laying there with her in his arms.


End file.
